Green Party
The Green Party, known as the Groene Partij in Dutch was a centre-left political party in Brunant that has an ideology based around ecology and the environment. From 2013 to 2017 it was the largest party in the House of Representatives with 27 out of a possible 100 seats, but a large corruption scandal saw many members leave and former leader Peter Wostor resign in favor of Nick Rutten. It was previouslyin a governing coalition with the Social Democratic Party. The party was founded in 1995 by young politicians that wanted to form a large environmentalist party in Brunant. Several of the founding and early members were also defectors from the dominant Social Democratic Party at the time. Since then, it has become one of the largest political parties in Brunant, and its current leader, Peter Wostor, who was the Prime Minister for two consecutive terms. The fallout from the scandal saw the party implode, and following the 2017 general election saw huge losses, with the FLP and CvB making up those gains. History Foundation The Green Party was founded in 1995 mainly by a large amount of young politicians that wanted to form a large and dominant environmentalist political party in Brunant. It is seen as the successor to the Brunanter Greens, which was dissolved after the 1994 general election (where it only won 1 seat). Some defectors from already dominant parties including the Social Democratic Party joined the party as well, and it quickly became popular among Brunant citizens for its policies. A promising young politician that joined the party several days after its foundation was Peter Wostor. He quickly became popular among Brunanters, and was one of the youngest members of the House of Representatives. In present day, Peter Wostor is the leader of the political party, and is also the current Prime Minister of Brunant for a second term. They first participated in the 1998 general election. 2009 General elections In the 2009 General elections, the Green Party consolidated their position in the Brunanter political world by winning 13 House of Representative seats, and 2 seats in the Senate. This made the political party the fourth largest in Brunant, following the Social Democratic Party, the Christian Democratic Union, and the now defunct Centre Democrats. The political party become popular among the Brunanter citizens following this general elections, as the party were working hard in order to protect Brunant's environmental features and lower taxes for citizens. Near the end of the 2009-2013 political term, Prime Minister Robert Helms resigned from his position, and a by-election saw Green party leader Peter Wostor become the Prime Minister of Brunant. 2013 general elections Because of the Green Party's hard work throughout the 2009-2013 political term, the Green Party were expecting a large number of seats in the 2013 General elections and aimed to become the largest political party in Brunant. Peter Wostor was also aiming for a second consecutive term as the Prime Minister of Brunant before the elections, and campaigned heavily throughout the country. The Green Party became the largest political party in Brunant winning 27 seats in the House of Representatives, and 3 seats in the Senate in the elections. This was not however enough for an overall majority, and therefore the now-dominant political party made a governing coalition with the Social Democratic Party, creating a governing coalition in Brunant. This saw Green party leader Peter Wostor become the Prime Minister of Brunant for a second consecutive term, and the ten departments of the government were equally split between the Green Party and the Social Democratic Party. Corruption scandal and 2017 general elections In early 2017 reports of high-level corruption emerged, and the Prime Minister eventually resigned. Several members left to form the ECO17 party. The party was taken over by Nick Rutten ahead of the 2017 general election, but fared poorly with just two seats won. Following the election the party continued but was long thought to perhaps join ECO17, and in early January 2018 it was dissolved, with most members joining ECO17 and a few, including Rutten, remaining independent. Party structure The Green Party has a democratic structure, and the party leader is elected every 4 years to represent the political party in the General elections one month after their election. The candidate for President and Prime Minister is also chosen in the same elections, which are known as the Green Party Elections. The Green Party has its own House of Representatives, where decisions for all matters of the party are made, including its ideology (the ecology and environmentalist base factors cannot be changed), and the Green Party's official stance of votes in the House of Representatives. The Green Party works closely with Brunanter unions, alongside the Social Democratic Party, which were once considered the Green Party's rivals, however they now have a friendly view towards each other. Membership has grown quickly following the 2013 general election, and both of Peter Wostor's elections to become Prime Minister of Brunant. Following Peter Wostor's election as the leader of the Green Party in 2009, membership has grown by around 5,000, making the party one of the fastest growing in Brunant. The membership fee for the Green Party is €20, however if the member is under the age of 24, it is €5. Gallery File:Green Party logo old.png|The old logo (1995-2004) File:Green Party logo.png|The official logo. Notable members *Peter Wostor (Leader, Prime Minister, Senator, Minister of External Affairs) *Nick Rutten (Minister of Finance) *Youssef Abassi (Minister of Transport and Communications) *David Wostor (Minister of Defense) *Robert van Ludwijk (MEP) *Cornelius Dortman *Dirk Stenman *Charles Anderson *Michael Townsend Chairpersons *Marie Koopman (1995-1997) *Dirk Stenman (1997-2004) *Magdalene Klassen (2004-2008) *Peter Wostor (2008-TBD) Category:Green Party Category:Former political parties